


What Makes A Home?

by yongpathys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst on some chaps maybe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, M/M, like lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongpathys/pseuds/yongpathys
Summary: When Taeyong decided to bring home a cat one night, he totally did not expect to see a hybrid the next morning.





	1. Chapter 1

      It was around 11:00 pm when Lee Taeyong trudged his way back into his apartment complex.

 

      To say that he was tired was an understatement. He had to take four consecutive exams this morning, worked overtime because his co-worker decided to ditch work without informing them in advance, and had two unfinished essays waiting to be filled in his room. And as cherry on top, he hadn’t slept well for the past few days because of his good-for-nothing neighbor throwing loud parties almost every night, and it so happens that his neighbor’s living room where the chaos all happens was just right beside where Taeyong’s room was situated.

        Great. Just fucking _great._

     He groans and leans his head on the wall as the elevator closes and moves up four floors, to where his apartment was. He would’ve collapsed and called it a night right there on the elevator, but the little sanity left in him was enough to convince him it was a stupid idea. He already made a bad impression from the landlord when he accidentally spilled his coffee on his white suit, on the very day he was getting his apartment keys. He was lucky it wasn’t one of those stringent landlords. Nonetheless, he still didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. Taeyong didn’t exactly fancy the idea of being kicked out five months after he had just moved in. He was fortunate enough to stumble into this complex.

     He hears the familiar _ding_ as the elevator door opens, revealing an empty hallway, which was no surprise for Taeyong. It was in his third month of living here when he noticed that the people living in his floor usually went home around the early hours of the night. Sometimes he sees a glimpse of his neighbor across his own room at weekends whenever he goes grocery shopping, or the old lady living at the end of the hallway on Sundays, who gave him freshly – baked cupcakes when he first moved in. Other than that, there hasn’t been anything interesting that had happened in their floor, except for his annoying party animal neighbor next door. He sighs in relief though when he doesn’t hear the usual vibration of loud music.

 _Finally some decent sleep._ Taeyong thinks to himself, until he remembers the essays he still had to write, as his shoulders visibly slump. Sometimes he regrets being a Lit Major.

    He pads down the deserted hallway to his own door, Room 407. He fishes his key out from his pocket, unlocking the door, and is immediately met with the darkness from inside – he was used to this. He can navigate through the apartment even with his eyes closed if he wanted to.

    Without even bothering in switching on the lights, he approaches the living room, and sits on the sofa with a sigh. He so desperately wanted to just sleep off the days ahead and skip to the weekends, but then again, he couldn’t sleep with a lot of things in his mind. He preferred to deal everything in his worrisome head before he sets off to doze. And right now, his mind will never settle unless he finishes the draft that has been left untouched and unedited in his laptop.

     Taeyong turns his head to the left, where the door to his room was. He didn’t want to do his work on his study desk when he hasn’t sorted out the papers and reviewers scattered on the table on his haste to get to campus earlier this morning. His bed wasn’t even a considerable option. He knows he’ll pass out the moment he lays down his head on his fluffy pillow.

       _Should I just work in the living room?_ He thinks to himself. He preferred working with some music in the background, but he didn’t want to disturb anyone, especially in this ungodly hour. He wasn’t like his noisy and insensitive neighbor. But then again, he didn’t want to fall asleep working in silence.

      It’s times like these where Taeyong wished he had a roommate or someone to just keep him company. But then again, he didn’t seem to have the luck of landing into great roommates.

      If somebody were to ask Taeyong months ago, he wanted to keep the apartment all to himself as he valued personal space, but he also had to consider the fact that he was still a student on his last year of college, with only a part-time job and a daily dose of caffeine to keep him surviving. 

      So, in his second month, he decided to look for a roommate.

      He posted it on both his social media platforms and in the university website, with all the qualifications he was looking for in a roommate, which was not much, really. He just wanted someone who was tidy, can take care of their own things, and can be able to share the rent with him.

A week after, he received a text.

       And that was where he met his roommate–now ex-roommate, Junghoon.

      Junghoon was a year younger than him, looking for somewhere to stay that was in the city and near the campus. They texted for awhile about the details of the apartment and three days later, Taeyong invited him to look through the apartment if he liked it.

       Apparently, it was enough for his liking.

       Because he sealed the deal afterwards, and moved in two days later.

     For the first weeks, Taeyong was glad he had Junghoon for a roommate. He always cleaned up after himself, didn’t invite random people without telling him in advance, helped in keeping the apartment clean (especially during the landlord’s monthly visit), and always paid his share of the apartment rent on time. He was the perfect roommate Taeyong could’ve asked for.

      Not until he discovered two months later, that he was actually a criminal on the run.

      Taeyong had witnessed it all–cops barging into the apartment at a weekend morning, scaring him shitless, looking for his roommate who probably had already seen it coming. When they raided his room, not a single thing of his belongings was there. He managed to escape and run away late at night.

      So no, he didn’t really want another roommate. Taeyong requested to double the locks on the door after that.

 

      He can still pay for the rent on his own with his job, but that doesn’t erase the fact that sometimes it can get rather…lonely.

     Taeyong stays on campus until his last class around 4:00 pm, and immediately heads to the library he worked in a few blocks away from school, which starts at 4:15 pm. He didn’t have the time to go back home anymore until his shift ends on 9:00 pm, which sometimes reached around 10:00 pm when it was his overtime shift.

      So no, he didn’t really have the time to go out and treat himself, nor get himself a date.

     He was always met with the darkness of the living room when he gets home, with the only light source being the light that escapes from the hallway. Taeyong wonders whether the universe was trying to tell him something–perhaps a sign that he’s going to be single forever, which he always dismisses with a shiver.

     Taeyong was definitely not desperate. _Not at all_.

    At the same time however, Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way. There was a reason he left the dorms to find himself a new apartment. Atleast he wasn’t in the company of people he didn’t want to be with.  So despite the disadvantages of living alone, Taeyong was okay with it.

    He had experienced far more terrible things than this.

    He was pulled back into reality as he flinches from the sudden noise from his phone. His alarm ringtone echoed in the living room as he fumbles to turn it off. He always had an alarm set at 12:00 am on the weekdays, which was the only time he had to do school related work. He usually worked through his notes and tasks during this hour, a cup of coffee in hand, and called it a night around two or three in the morning. This time though, he just wanted to finish everything and head off to bed early. He didn’t dare to make himself coffee this time as he already drank more than three large cups today.

    Begrudgingly, he pulls himself from the couch to head to his room, sighing heavily as he stretches and whispers to himself, “Let’s get this shit finished.”

** 

     Taeyong wakes up at eight the next day.

     He fixes his bed, took a quick shower and made his way to the living room. He decides to make himself a quick meal so he can have time to revise some of the work he had done last night before his classes started around nine.

      But then Taeyong hears loud knocking from the door.

 

     He snorts. He already knew who it was. “It’s open!” He shouts from the kitchen.

     The door opens wide as a figure enters the apartment, his mop of brown hair bouncing with every step as he walks straight to the kitchen. “Can I copy your Philosophy homework?”

     "Yuta, you skipped class yesterday, and you’re telling me you never had the time to do it at all?”

     “Maybe,” Yuta says, getting a bowl and pouring himself some cereal. Taeyong didn’t even bat an eyelash. He was used to his best friend raiding his apartment in the morning. “Are you coming to the party?”

     Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “What party?”

     “Where have you been? Everyone’s been talking about it since Monday. Johnny’s holding a huge party on Friday.”

    “I absolutely had no idea. I’ve been pretty lost these past few days,” Taeyong admits. He had been so busy this week that his social life was starting to suffer – as if he had any social life that is. Yuta was probably the only person that was willing to catch up with the things going on in his life.

     “I can’t believe you never heard of it, you’re always on campus even during vacant periods. See, this is why you’re single.”

     Taeyong chokes on his glass of water as he sneers at Yuta who was smirking at him. Yuta of course knew about Taeyong’s relationship crisis–or lack thereof, teasing him relentlessly about it. When Taeyong talked to him about it for the first time, Yuta wouldn’t stop making dramatic conclusions. According to him, Taeyong is either number one, experiencing midlife crisis at twenty-two, or number two, is secretly in love with Jonghoon.

     “Ha ha, very funny,” Taeyong says as he starts to clean the dishes.

      “I have another theory,” Yuta suddenly declares.

      Taeyong snorts. “What could it be now, I’m an alien?”

      “No,” Yuta says. “What if this is a calling for you to enter the convent life?”

       Taeyong stops wiping the dishes as he looks at Yuta with a deadpan expression on his face. “Yuta, I’m gay if you happen to forget.”

       “Maybe you just haven’t noticed it yet.” Yuta deadpans back.

       “Well how the fuck should I know that?” Taeyong exclaims, his arms thrown up carelessly in the air.

       “Isn’t not getting laid for two years enough proof for you?”

       “One more word and I’m not letting your annoying ass copy my homework.”

       “It’s just a suggestion!” Yuta says. “C’mon, Taeyong, you’re better than that. Get a pet or something. Atleast don’t isolate yourself so much in here.”

        As annoying Yuta can get, Taeyong knows his friend was just looking out for him.  So as he grabs the worksheets from his room and hands it to Yuta, he reconsiders. “Maybe I’ll go to the party this Friday.”

**

     Taeyong felt horrible – more horrible than he did last night.

     His head had been hurting since morning, and again, he had to work overtime because his co-worker had quit his job. Which meant Taeyong had to cover his shifts for a week until they can find another person. 

     After grabbing something to eat, he walks his way back to the apartment complex with brisk steps. Shops were starting to close down, leaving the pavements dark and empty. Specifically, the pavement he was currently walking on now was completely deserted, except for one shop on the end of the sidewalk.

      He exactly didn’t like walking in empty streets alone.

       _Okay, Taeyong. Just one more turn. Just pass by and everything will be alright._ He tries to pep-talk himself as he continues to walk.

      That is until, he hears something break.

      It took him awhile to realize that it was from the only open shop down the end of the pavement, its glass door now broken, as he hears screams coming from the inside, echoing in the street.

      His blood runs cold. Was he going to witness a crime right before his eyes?

      He was about to run back to the opposite side when something catches his eye. A flash of black hiding in a small alley.

     Taeyong’s senses tell him to forget it and get out of there, but his legs were bringing him near it without even thinking. He just wishes whatever was hiding behind the dumpster wasn’t going to rip him apart. He was starting to sweat as he nears the small dumpster, trying not to make any sound. He can practically hear his heart pounding in his ears as he’s only an inches away now. Not until–

_Meow._

      He freezes. Did he hear that correctly?

_Meow._

       He hears it again. He definitely wasn’t imagining it.

       Forgetting to be careful, his long legs move faster and moved behind the dumpster to where the sound was.

       And there it was.

      “Hey, you! Excuse me!”

       Taeyong suddenly steps backward as if he didn’t just see something and diverts his attention to the man approaching him. His fight or flight response kicks in again, but he manages to say, “Yes?”

      “You…you haven’t seen a cat run in this direction, haven’t you?” The man asks.

      “I-is the cat yours, sir?” Taeyong inquires subtly.

      To his surprise though, the man scoffs. “No, but it’s from the pet shop. I can’t believe that little son of a bitch was strong enough to break through the glass. It’s gonna get it from me once I found it. That filthy little animal.”

     Taeyong’s jaw locks. The way the man infront of him was talking made him internally shiver in disgust. Whatever intentions this man had, it wasn’t good. Taeyong was plainly enraged, frustrated, and most of all, repulsed. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. Moreover, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if he were to return the one hiding inches away him back into this man’s care.

     Taeyong’s acting skills were basically deep down the negative scale, but he pushes himself to make the most convincing shocked expression as he dramatically gasps. “Does the cat happen to be black?” He makes a motion with his hands. “This big?”

      Yes!” The man exclaims. “Have you seen it?”

     He points to the opposite side that led to another street. “There! It ran so fast but I think you can catch up with it. I don’t think it went too far.”

     The man pats him on the shoulder, way too hard for Taeyong’s liking. “Thanks. I owe you one.”

 _I owe you one, my ass._ Taeyong says to himself as he puts on the fakest but most believable smile he can offer and watches the man sprint to another street.

     When he felt like it was safe again, he returned back to his position behind the dumpster, crouching down to level with the cat desperately trying to hide itself, much more when it saw Taeyong, as its green eyes grew even wider,

     “Hey hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Taeyong whispers softly, slowly bringing out his hand in attempts to calm it down. He pets its small body as he watches it relax and gravitate towards him, finding comfort in the way his gentle fingers run through its soft black fur.

     “You’re so cute, ohmygod,” Taeyong coos, touching the tag on its neck with his other hand.

_Color: Black_

_Age: ???_

_Gender: Male_

    “So you don’t have a name yet,” He mumbles until he realizes that it wouldn’t be long until the man comes back to realize he got tricked. “But what am I gonna do with you?”

     It meows again, nestling itself into the sleeves of Taeyong’s hoodie, purring in content and his heart swells. He absolutely cannot leave this baby alone. Bringing it into the apartment wouldn’t be a problem since pets were allowed. However, will he be able to take good care of it if he brings him home? He can’t even take good care of himself. At the same time, he couldn’t dare return it to the pet shop, more so after the encounter he had just minutes ago. Taeyong shivers in dislike by merely imagining about the things they’ve probably done to this pure animal for months.

    His heart almost rips out from his chest as he hears somebody running back.

     “ _Fuck.”_ Taeyong mutters, all thoughts of doubt thrown out of his head as he lifts the cat in his arms who was purring as he did so. “I guess you’re coming home with me for now, baby.”

      Swiftly and carefully, Taeyong turns away from the pavement and runs back home with a new little companion.

**

    “Shh, I’m trying to get my keys,” Taeyong whispers as he tries to adjust the kitten with one arm while he fumbles with the keys with his other. The door unlocks with a small _click_ as he enters the dark living room.

    He switches the lights on and puts his new companion down. “Well, I guess you’re staying here for the mean time.”

    It stays still for a few seconds, adjusting to the new environment, its head turning left and right, ears twitching and then finally settles itself on the couch, curling with a contented purr.

    Meanwhile, Taeyong was rummaging his fridge for something his cat could eat.

    “What are cats not allowed to eat, anyways?” He mumbles, as he blankly stares at the contents of his fridge until he decided to just play it safe and poured some milk into a bowl. He walks back to the living room to find out that the cat was already staring at him, probably already sensing him approach.

   “Are you hungry?” Taeyong softly smiles as he puts the bowl down and watches it approach, its tail raised happily and in appreciation as Taeyong couldn’t help but run his hands through its soft fur. He always loved cats. He thinks this one in particular looked extremely beautiful. Its black fur made it look sleek even under the dull lights of his apartment, making it look intimidating and somewhat elegant, paired with its bright green orbs that were now looking at him. Taeyong wasn’t sure if it’s because he’s completely worn out from all the running he did earlier, but he could’ve sworn he just saw some type of emotion in the cat’s eyes.

   “I’ll be back. I’m gonna go change to something more comfy,” Taeyong says. He wasn’t even sure why he was saying that, as if the cat could understand him. Maybe he really was going crazy. _It must be the coffee._

    He changed into a plain white shirt and shorts, taking the time to arrange all the things in his study desk. Fortunately, he didn’t have anything to submit tomorrow, so he can sleep in without feeling an ounce of nagging from his head.

    He was nearly finished with organizing when he hears scratching from outside his door. He almost forgot he wasn’t alone in his house tonight.

    Opening the door, he looks down to see the cat waiting for him, sitting patiently as its tail slowly wagged behind it.

  “Do you want to sleep with me on the bed?” Taeyong asks absentmindedly. But much to his surprise, the cat responded with a meow and proceeded to enter his room, straight to his bed as it settles itself comfortably in his fluffy pillows.

    “I guess that was a yes,” Taeyong chuckles. He can somehow see some parts of himself with this cat. He noticed that like him, it really loves to surround itself with soft and fluffy things for comfort.

     He turns off the lights and settles himself on the bed. And as soon as he did, the cat immediately clings and finds warmth on his shoulders.

    You’re an affectionate little thing, aren’t you?” Taeyong mused, rubbing it just behind its ears as it purrs. Perhaps it didn’t gain this much attention back in the pet shop, judging from how talking to the man almost an hour ago made him feel sick to the gut. He couldn’t imagine how long it had to endure in their care until it found the right time to escape.

   Taeyong couldn’t promise to be a perfect owner – not when he even neglects himself sometimes, but he _can_ assure that he’ll do his best to make sure that his new friend will have a warm and comforting home.

    And as he closes his eyes, body fully spent, the last thing he sees was his cat snuggling closer to him, as it falls into a comfortable sleep as well.

 

**

    Surprisingly, Taeyong woke up earlier than the usual.

    He was facing the window, light barely entering his room yet, which meant it was still probably around six to seven in the morning. _Way too early._ But then, he couldn’t just shake the feeling.

    Something felt…. _strange._

    He felt heavy for some reason. Like something was pinning his weight down into the bed.

    He was about to shrug and sleep it off until realization had hit him.

 _The cat_. He needed to feed the cat. He forces his eyes open, groaning a little as he slowly moves away from the bed–

    Not until he gets pulled back.

    Taeyong freezes. Do…cats even have enough strength to do that?

    And that was when he realizes there was an arm clinging to his waist, and felt something _firm_ on his back. Like he was pressed into someone’s _chest._

   “What the fuck?” Taeyong involuntary mumbles. He twists himself around, only to be met with a face of a person….of a _man_ just an inch away from his, that Taeyong can practically feel his breath hit his lips whenever he exhales.

    Also, did Taeyong mention he was naked?

    “Stop looking down on my body.”

     Taeyong flinches hardly at the unfamiliar voice and the close proximity from it, making the man in question tighten his hold on Taeyong’s waist, bringing him closer.

    “Who–“ Taeyong starts but gets cut of as he stares at the man’s profile, calm and peaceful in contrast to himself. He had such a perfectly – shaped nose that fitted just right on his profile that Taeyong didn’t even think it was possible, lips slightly parted and dry, long hair covering his forehead as his eyes slowly open, revealing his green orbs as he stares curiously at Taeyong.

    Wait. _Green?_

    That was when Taeyong notices the familiar black cat ears. Perched on the man’s head.

    And the flicker of a black tail behind him.

    The man mischievously smiles. “Did you sleep well, master?”

    Taeyong screams.  

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This is my first official fic on ao3. I've been making AUs on twitter for awhile and now I've decided to try out writing here. 
> 
> Any thoughts on the first chapter so far? Let me know!! I'll update the next chapter soon. <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/like95s)  
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/taetenvlog)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong learns that hybrids are indeed real (and sometimes annoying).

   The scream that came out of Taeyong’s throat was rough and loud when the fact that an enigmatic _and_ naked stranger was on his bed had sunk into his head, cuddling him like it was _normal._ He stumbles away from the grasp of the stranger, still screaming, as he falls to the floor with a loud thud _._

    _Maybe if I lay here and bang my head a couple of times, he’ll disappear._ Taeyong thinks to himself. For once, he really wished he was going insane, but the second he sat up was also the same time the stranger in question decided to peer up from the bed, their heads almost colliding.

   “AHHH!” Taeyong screams, scrambling away from the bed.

   The man winces, his cat ears flopping down to his head in annoyance. “Can you not scream violently so early in the morning?”

   “AHHHH!!!!” Taeyong screams again.

   “I said _stop_ , not scream louder.”

   “AHHH!!!” Taeyong screams again, but is cut off when a weight suddenly collapses on him, straddling him to the floor, as a hand is pressed hardly against his mouth.

    “See, that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?” The guy coos, despite the death grip he had on Taeyong’s mouth. His black tail was swishing left and right behind him, his eyes playful. Taeyong attempts to push the hand covering his mouth away, but it only got tighter. “I’ll remove my hand, _only_ if you promise not to shout like a mad man.”

    Taeyong falls silent after that, trying to steady his breath. He focuses on the guy’s face instead, whose eyes never shied away from Taeyong’s, green orbs piercing yet glinting with amusement, lips in a thin smile and his cat ears twitching ever so slightly. Despite his situation and the possibility that he might get murdered any minute from now, Taeyong couldn’t deny that the man was beautiful.

   So it was incredibly _difficult_ for him _not_ to stray away from the man’s face and down his bare body.

   “Y’know, if you wanted to look lower, all you have to do is ask. Your eyes are practically shaking trying to hold it back.”

  “Mmm hfjkdfh not,” Taeyong’s voice was still muffled from the palm covering his mouth, cheeks slightly pink.

   The man finally lets him go, with Taeyong gasping for air. He sits up; grabbing the glass of water he thankfully had on the small table beside his bed, drinking everything in one gulp.

   Meanwhile, he watches as the man was busy pulling the soft blanket from the bed, hands busy and wrapping himself with it as he sits across Taeyong on the floor, _purring._

Taeyong was crying inside. When he wished for some excitement in his life, he didn’t expect the universe to give him _this._ He was loss for words as he watches the man in question cover his head halfway with the blanket, cat ears still poking out. “You…I….what….” Taeyong attempts to say.

   The man tilts his head to the side. What frustrated Taeyong the most was how relaxed the man seemed to be – as if this was something that happened on the daily, with not even an ounce of shame in his aura. Taeyong couldn’t understand how normal this stranger seemed to act in front of him, meanwhile he was close to shitting in his pants.

  “Are we just going to stare at each other the whole day?” The man yawns, wrapping himself tighter with the blankets. “Also, this blanket is _divine._ I’d give up one of my nine lives for it.”

  Taeyong finally finds his words. “Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”

  The man looks at him and pouts. “After welcoming me into your house last night, you’re just gonna kick me out like that?”

  “Where’s the cat? What did you do to it?”

    The man looks at him, dumbstruck. “Are the cat ears and tail not enough proof for you?” He says as he simultaneously swishes his tail and twitches his ears to prove his point that it is in fact _real._ But apparently it wasn’t enough proof for Taeyong as he surprises the man by abruptly standing up, exiting the room in search of the cat he brought back home last night. He looked everywhere, from below the sofa, from every small hiding spot in the kitchen and inside the cracks in the bathroom, but there was no sign of the fluffy black cat anywhere, as he sits on the living room floor in defeat.

    And that was when his brain started to function, connecting the little pieces of information together.

    Taeyong started to see their resemblance. _The black fur_ ; the man’s hair was just as dark and sleek. _The mannerisms_ ; the agile yet subtle gracefulness in the way he moved. _The clinginess;_ Taeyong couldn’t even mention it without his face going red.

   And then there’s the _eyes,_ the most obvious resemblance; piercing green eyes that stared right through Taeyong’s soul; eyes that seemed to exude confidence and mischief, but also with a tiny glint of curiosity and playfulness – the same green eyes he saw last night.

  Taeyong shuffles back to his room, where the man was patiently waiting for him, still covered in his soft blankets, ears twitching as he turned around, hearing the sudden noise of Taeyong’s footsteps as Taeyong sits on the bed near him. “So let me get this straight,” Taeyong swallows. “You’re….you’re the cat that I brought home last night.”

  “Mhm.”

  “Then you’re….a what?”

  “Ah, I suppose you never encountered a hybrid before,” The man says, playing with the soft material of the blanket.

  “Hybrids are real?”

  “Well you’re talking to one right now, aren’t you? So yes we’re real,” He says as he stands. “Also, do you have any–“

  “AHH!” Taeyong screams for the nth time that morning. At this point it wouldn’t be long until one of his neighbors would come and barge in his apartment for the noises he’s making. “Could you _please_ put some clothes on?”

    “Ten.”

    "Excuse me?”

    “My name is Ten,” He repeats.

    “Okay, Ten. Put some fucking clothes on,” Taeyong complains.

    “Why? Is it distracting you?” The man – Ten, smirks, but also swiftly catches the shirt Taeyong threw at him blindly, because he was covering his eyes. “Fine.”

    “I’m not talking to you until you put that on.” Taeyong says, still covering his eyes as he hears a soft whine. He hears shuffling and a small ‘ _done’_ as he opens his eyes again.

    “It’s cold,” Ten whines, suddenly looking like a small kitten. The shirt that he gave was one of his thinner shirts. For a moment, Taeyong forgot that it was the same person who straddled him on the ground just minutes ago, as he watches him bundle up the blankets once again around him. Taeyong’s shirt was slightly larger for his frame, his collarbones visible and his black tail peeking out from behind and raising the shirt he was wearing slightly that reached just above his knees.

    “I can’t believe this is real,” Taeyong whispers.

     “Well, you better,” Ten says. “Because I’m not lying when I say someone’s about to knock on your main door three seconds from now.”

    “What–“

    There was loud knocking on the door.

    _Yuta._

   “Oh shit shit shit shit,” Taeyong panics, standing up from the bed. He was about to leave the room again but turns around and faces Ten. “Do _not_ leave this room.”

   “Why not?” Ten pouts teasingly.

   “ _Just stay!_ ” Taeyong says as he exits the room, not forgetting to close the door as he runs to the living room.

    He breathes deeply to calm himself down, trying to push the fact that there was a hybrid in his room far behind his mind as he pulls the most neutral expression he can muster as he opens the door. “You’re early.”

  “You look like shit,” Yuta points out. “Did you even sleep?”

  _You’d look like shit too if you woke up with a hybrid on your bed._ Taeyong pushes the thought back as he rolls his eyes, making way for Yuta. “I haven’t even made breakfast yet.”

  “Nah, I just came here because Doyoung wouldn’t stop nagging about how dirty the dorm is,” Yuta makes himself comfortable on the sofa. “I’m gonna nap for a few minutes.”

   “Suit yourself. I’m gonna go shower,” Taeyong shrugs, entering the bathroom. After everything that had happened this morning, he was in dire need of a hot and refreshing shower. Maybe it was all an illusion and he just needed to wake up.

   But then again, the stray pieces of fur stuck on his arms would’ve even been there if it wasn’t real.

   Taeyong takes his frustration out by scrubbing his head with shampoo way harder than he usually did, regretting it afterwards when it started to sting. He lets out a deep sigh as he quickly finishes, getting out of the shower and walking towards the sink as he looks at himself in the mirror. The evidence of stress was still visible, but atleast better than before he took a shower. 

   And then he pauses. He focuses his hearing way past the door as he somewhat releases a breath of relief when it was silent. That meant Yuta was still asleep, and hopefully, _he_ was still in Taeyong’s room.

  _As long as he stays in the room, nothing bad will happen_. Taeyong thinks.

  Boy, was he wrong.

  Because as soon as he started to brush his teeth, he hears Yuta’s scream from the living room.

_Well shit._

   Taeyong darts out from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and towel still draped around his waist as he pushes the bathroom door open with a _bang_. “YUTA I CAN EXPLAIN–“

   “Taeyong, oh my god. You didn’t tell me you brought home a cat!”

    Taeyong stands there dumbfounded, mouth agape, as he watches Yuta pick up the black cat from the floor, settling it across his lap as he runs his hands through its black fur, the cat purring.

   Taeyong can recognize that purr even from miles away.

   _This fucker._

  And then he makes eye contact with it – with Ten, his green eyes still holding something mischievous and also something that’s trying to subtly tell Taeyong to just roll with it, as he cuddles closer to Yuta.

  “Oh uhhh, yeah I did. Just last night actually,” Taeyong says. He just got out of the shower but he feels himself sweating again.

  And behind the innocent cat façade, Taeyong can actually feel Ten _smirking_.

  “Is it a he or a she?” Yuta asks, still gushing about the cat in his lap. “Did you give it a name?”

   “His name is Ten,” Taeyong says.

   “Huh. Weird name, but okay,” Yuta puts Ten down the couch as he stands. “I have early classes today. Are you attending classes this morning?”

  “I think I’ll skip this time. I’ll go by the afternoon.”

  “I figured. You look like you haven’t slept for weeks,” Yuta says, as Taeyong throws his toothbrush at him. “Ew, what the fuck.”

  “Get out of here if all you want to do is shit on me,” Taeyong huffs as Yuta holds back a snicker and finally leaves the apartment.

   Taeyong lets out a sigh of relief. “Holy shit.”

   “How dare he say my name is weird.”

   Taeyong looks at Ten – the human version Ten. “And you. I told you not to– OH MY GOD WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WEARING CLOTHES?”

    Ten rolls his eyes, covering himself with a pillow. “Ironic of you to say that when you’re half naked–“

    “BECAUSE I JUST GOT BACK FROM A FUCKING SHOWER!” Taeyong exclaims, and then suddenly gets self–conscious as Ten’s eyes travel from his eyes down to his body. “STOP LOOKING AT ME!”

    Ten’s ears flop down on his head, a sign of annoyance and sensitivity to loud sounds. “Geez, alright calm down. Stop screaming, _please._ ”

   Taeyong breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. Although he still has mix feeling for the hybrid, he’s not an insensitive person, and he can truly sense the discomfort within Ten whenever he raises his voice. Cats were more sensitive to sound, he thinks.

  “Okay, I’m sorry. Just….” Taeyong starts. “Just stay there, _please_. I’ll go get some clothes for you to wear and I’ll be right back.”

**

   “What are cats not allowed to eat?” Taeyong asks as he rummages his fridge for something he can cook for himself and for Ten.

   Ten, now fully clothed with one of Taeyong’s white shirt and sweatpants, shrugs. “I can eat anything when I’m in human form.”

   “Right. Okay, that’s good to know,” Taeyong says, as he starts to prepare breakfast. Ten on the other hand, was watching him as he sits on the counter, tail flicking slowly.

  Taeyong works in silence. Surprisingly. He expected the hybrid to be chattering while fussing around in the kitchen, but much to his surprise, Ten just stayed seated on the counter, observing him in silence.

  “Well you’re suddenly silent,” Taeyong mused.

   “Hungry.”

  “What?”

  “No one wants to animatedly chat with an empty stomach,” Ten says. Taeyong somewhat agrees. He had experienced times like that before, but he replies with a curt, “Oh.”

   “Mind you, I can actually act decent. I can be an innocent little kitten if you want me to,” Ten purrs at that.

  “Nevermind. I regret saying that,” Taeyong murmurs, but Ten still caught that. “In all honesty though, when was the last time you’ve eaten?”

  Ten ponders at that, tongue slightly peeking out in concentration. _Well that’s cute_. Taeyong says in his mind, but he brushes that thought off as it is replaced with shock with Ten’s reply.

  “Not including the bowl of milk you gave me last night, I would say around three to four days ago.”

   Taeyong chokes. “Four days?! How the fuck did you survive there.”

   “Barely,” Ten says with a sarcastic snort. Taeyong senses the seriousness in his tone. “I got lucky with that escape.”

   And that was only when Taeyong notices the small scratches in Ten’s arms and neck, and a slightly larger one on his wrist. He remembers _how_ he had to escape. He literally had to break through the shop’s glass door which was no doubt sturdier than any normal glass. “Hold on.”

   Ten watches as Taeyong exits the kitchen. He catches the sound of a door opening and closing afterwards, and eventually Taeyong comes back to the kitchen, holding a small white box.

   “What’s that?” Ten asks curiously.

   “My mini first-aid kit,” Taeyong says, busy with finding something inside. “Ah, there we go.”

  Taeyong pulls out a bandage and some cotton balls, damping it with some liquid from a white bottle.

  While Ten couldn’t recognize the kit at first sight, he definitely recognized the bottle of disinfectant. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Band – aids will be fine.”

  “You need to disinfect the wounds, or else you’ll get an infection,” Taeyong says, his attention going back to Ten. And that was when he notices his uneasiness – the way Ten’s tail was frantically flickering in different directions behind him and the tips of his cat ears folded. _Does he not like it?_

  “I’ll be gentle,” Taeyong reassures him, voice gentle. “Now hold out your arm.”

  Ten hesitantly holds out his arm, small scratches now more visible for Taeyong to see as he gently presses the cotton ball to Ten’s soft skin.

  Ten hisses, slightly retracting his arm but Taeyong pulls it back. “It won’t take long.”

  Taeyong continues to tend Ten’s wounds, with Ten hissing in pain every now and then, so Taeyong decides to try and distract him. “How long have you been in that shop?”

  “Seven months,” Ten says. “I got caught one day when I was minding my own business in cat form.”

   “So they didn’t know you were a hybrid?”

   “God, no,” Ten shakes his head. “They already treat all the other animals there like shit. Imagine what they’d do if they knew they had a hybrid in captive. I had to stay in my cat form for months.”

   He was right. They could’ve taken advantage of Ten for their own benefit. Taeyong had no doubts that those people would do it in a heartbeat of they knew. Taeyong spent atleast a minute talking to that guy who was after Ten and he was already feeling repulsed.

  He couldn’t imagine what Ten had to go through for seven months.

  “I hope they won’t try to find me.”

   Taeyong shakes his head. “I won’t let them.”

   Ten looks at him in surprise.

   “Nobody deserves to be treated like that. They must have been really fucking horrible if you had to risk your life like that by literally breaking through the glass doors. Why didn’t you tell me you were injured earlier?”

  “Well, I was gonna ask for some band-aids,” Ten says. “But then you kept on screaming about how I was naked–“

   “Okay, fine. I’m sorry about that,” Taeyong sighs. “I don’t really know what to do in this type of situation, but…..I can let you stay here for the meantime. I mean uh, if you want to that is. But I’ll also respect your decision if you want to leave and do your own thing somewhere else–“

   Taeyong gets cut off as he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, cotton ball discarded on the floor as Ten buried his head on Taeyong’s neck, cat ears tickling his chin.

   “Thank you,” Ten says.

    For once, Taeyong lets Ten hug him, and even puts an arm on his back to bring him closer. Even if their first encounter was far more…strange than casual, Taeyong can feel the sincerity in his thank you. Despite Ten’s annoying ass teasing him relentlessly with the short period of time they had spent together, he can still tell that Ten was actually a soft and vulnerable person. _Maybe it’s a defense mechanism_ , Taeyong thinks. So he lets him embrace him for awhile.

   Until he feels Ten lick his neck.

   “What the–“ Taeyong pulls back. 

   “It’s my way of saying thank you,” Ten grins mischievously, but then stops as he takes a long deep sniff. “Is something burning?”

   Taeyong’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh fuck.”

   He moves around the counter and turns off the stove as smoke comes out of the pot and opens the lid. He quickly gets a towel to cover his hands as he removes the scorching hot pot from the stove and into the sink to cool it down.

    Taeyong leans on the counter with a sigh of relief. He may have ruined breakfast, but atleast he didn’t burn the whole house down.

    Thank god for Ten’s sense of smell.

    “So,” Taeyong says, looking at Ten. “Since I literally ruined breakfast, would you settle for some basic bacon and eggs?”

    “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/like95s)   
>  [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/taetenvlog)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong waits for the day Ten doesn't surprise him with his antics, which is probably never.

   “According to a research done back in 1980, this was used to manipulate citizens to…”

   Taeyong was seated at the back of the lecture hall, one step closer to falling asleep; the voice of his instructor was now merely a distant sound. 

   He had been pulling an all – nighter for two straight days, with finals around the corner for the semester. His eyelids felt twenty times heavier that a cup of strong coffee wouldn’t even wake him back up. He had lost count of the mugs of that deadly liquid he had consumed over the past days. 

   Until finally, he succumbs into slumber as he places his arm down on the desk and rests his head on it, losing consciousness in a matter of seconds. He was fortunate enough to be seated in that spot today, as it was the perfect place to sleep without getting caught. He might as well use the remaining thirty minutes efficiently. 

   He dozes off peacefully for the past fifteen minutes – the most he had gotten for two days. The person seated beside him didn’t even have the heart to wake him up even if the professor had told the class to listen as it would play a vital part in their exams. 

   Not until his phone vibrates in his pocket.

   He woke up from the vibration, slightly flinching, but he ignores it and tries to go back to sleep.

   But then a few minutes later, it buzzes again. And again. And again.

   Taeyong groans accidentally loud, exhaustion evident in his voice as he leans back against his chair, snatches his phone from his pocket, and mumbles a soft _sorry_ to his surprised seatmate from his sudden outburst.

   There were not only one, but several text messages left behind.

   All belonging to _one_ person. 

 **_Ten [11:45 am]_ ** : _we’re out of milk_

    **_Ten [11:45 am]_ ** **:** _and cereal_

    **_Ten [11:46 am]_ ** _: why r u not responding_

**_Ten [11:46 am]_ ** _: you’re sleeping in class aren’t you_

**_Ten [11:47 am]:_ ** _i told u to take it easy last night but u never listen to meeee_

   Taeyong rolls his eyes. He can practically hear Ten whining in the last text.

   It’s been a month since Taeyong had decided to share his apartment with Ten. It took some time for him to adjust and come to a realization that he had new company, but he eventually gets used to it day by day.

   Often than not, Ten felt like a normal roommate. He’s usually in his human form whenever they’re alone in the apartment, only shifting to cat form whenever Yuta barges into the room. A week after Taeyong brough Ten in, he was surprised when Ten suggested to divide house chores. 

   “I’m stuck here all day anyways. I might as well do something,” Ten said nonchalantly that day. 

   And so they did. At mondays when Taeyong was usually in a hurry in the mornings to get to class, Ten cleans the house and washes the dishes for him. By the third week that they were living together, Taeyong had trusted him enough to lend him his laptop to pay the bills for him online. That was also when Taeyong had given Ten his old phone for him to use.

   “My phone number’s already saved here. If anything happens in the house while I’m gone, call me.”

   “What if I just miss you?”

   “That’s not a valid reason,” Taeyong snorts and ignores Ten’s growing smirk.

   Sometimes, however, Ten’s cat side shows without him even noticing it. 

   Taeyong sees it sometimes. Whenever he brings home a new fluffy blanket and Ten snatches it from his grasp, never to be returned again; or the way Ten always bugs him to change the bedsheets atleast twice in a week. 

   “Why?” Taeyong asks one day. 

   “Because it’s irritating my nose,” Ten says as he scrunches his nose in annoyance, pulling the sheets off. “Please? I’ll help you with laundry.”

   “Fine,” Taeyong resigns. He always did. For some reason he really couldn’t say no to him. 

   And then the most obvious factor of all, was Ten’s constant need for _attention._  

   And affection. 

   The first time it happened Taeyong was in shock. He was reviewing for a class report in the living room, when suddenly a familiar mop of hair and a pair of black cat ears nuzzles itself on his lap. 

   “What-“ 

   “Mmm, warm,” Ten mumbles, his tail swishing happily. 

   Sometimes it happens during the most unexpected of times. Like when Taeyong was cooking dinner and said hybrid suddenly wraps his arms around his waist, his head nestled comfortably on Taeyong’s neck.

   “What the fuck?” 

   “I need attention,” Ten yawns. 

   “Not when I’m cooking, idiot.” 

  Ten even sleeps in Taeyong’s room. According to him, the other room felt really empty to sleep on. So before they sleep at night, Taeyong puts a small pillow between them as some sort of _boundary,_ to which Ten just rolls his eyes at. They still end up cuddled in each other by the time they wake up. 

   It would probably take a lot of convincing for Taeyong to admit it, but he knows deep inside that he _likes_ it when Ten clings to him. He’s just a normal person who seeks for some type of contact after all. 

    Some days when Ten notices the overwhelming aura of exhaustion within Taeyong, he offers him a massage. Sometimes he’d tease Taeyong if he wanted something _more_ to release the tension with the wriggle of his eyebrows, which Taeyong just dismisses by threatening to let him sleep on the couch. Again, surprisingly, Ten was excellent at it. At this point, Taeyong thinks there wasn’t anything that Ten wasn’t good at. 

   Well, maybe except for cooking. He could never trust Ten with that. 

   Taeyong was brought back to reality when the screeching of chairs can be heard and he sees people scrambling out of the room as his last class for the day ends. He hasn’t absorbed anything discussed for the last hour. 

   “So much for aiming an A in this forsaken subject,” Taeyong murmurs as he too gathers his things and exits the lecture hall, phone still in hand as he types out replies. 

    **_Taeyong [12:01 pm]_ ** _: Classes just ended, I’ll go buy some on my way home._

    **_Taeyong [12:01 pm]_ ** _: and no I didn’t sleep, I was busy listening._

    **_Ten [12:02 pm]_ ** _: bet_

    **_Taeyong [12:02 pm]_ ** _: ok fine maybe i did_

    **_Taeyong [12:03 pm]_ ** _: n e ways that doesn’t matter. ill be home with lunch and some groceries in around thirty minutes._

 

**

 

   “Ten?”

   Taeyong enters the apartment, with a bag of groceries and take out food in hand. Surprisingly, the apartment was...quiet. Ten usually waits for him in the living room. 

   He places everything on the kitchen counter and calls him again. “Ten?”

   Still no response. 

   The bathroom door was open, so he definitely wasn’t in there. He wasn’t in the other room either. 

    _If swear I’m kicking him out of the house if he’s got anything bad planned._ Taeyong thinks.

   If he wasn’t in any of those places, then he must be on their shared bedroom.    

   With his ear planted on the door, Taeyong listens to any noise that may be happening on the other side, but ends up hearing nothing. 

   Huh.

   He opens the door slowly, afraid of what may meet him once he completely does. He had experienced this many times before. He almost lost an ear one time when Ten shouted through a megaphone the minute he entered the room, or when Ten threw a fake spider at him. 

   This time though, it was different.

   Because he was met with a sleeping Ten. 

    _Did he fall back asleep waiting for me?_ Taeyong thinks. He steps through the room, stretches, and quietly puts his bag down on his desk as he sits on the bed, peering at the sleeping hybrid. 

   He still wore the same white shirt and pants from yesterday, color in contrast with his black ears and tail, which were in momentary slumber. He looked so peaceful this way, contrary to the mischievous look he always showed, eyes always betraying his body when he was secretly up to something. 

   But now, as Taeyong looks at his sleeping figure, he looked soft and pretty—not that he wasn’t when he was awake. Taeyong thinks he’s absolutely beautiful, even if he doesn’t have the guts to say it out loud. It’ll only boost his already big ego. He just figures he didn’t appreciate how beautiful Ten actually was these days. 

   Taeyong’s fingers card through Ten’s soft black hair. _So fluffy._ He tries to hide his fond laugh as Ten involuntarily purs in his sleep. 

   Yeah, perhaps he was developing a soft spot for the hybrid. 

   However, also knowing Ten, he should’ve seen that coming. 

   Because as he was turning away and was about to leave, a hand grasps his arm, pulling him from the floor to the bed. 

   “Oh my god, you were awake the whole time?!” Taeyong says, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into Ten’s chest. 

   “Partly,” Ten yawns. “I woke up the moment I heard you enter the apartment.”

   “Hybrids and their fucking sense of hearing,” Taeyong murmurs. He tries to sit up when he feels Ten’s leg cross over his body, caging him closer. “Let me go.”

   “You smell good,” Ten says, nuzzling his face more on Taeyong’s soft hair. “Did you change shampoo?”

   “Yeah. It’s my first time using it now, actually.”

   “I like it,” Ten says. 

   “Good to know. Now let me go,” Taeyong snorts. 

  “No, you’re warm,” Ten refuses, snuggling closer. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it either.”

   “I don’t.”

   “Sure.”

   “The food’s gonna get cold though.”

   Ten slightly pulls away at this, eyebrows raised. “What’s for lunch?” 

   Taeyong shakes his head. “Go find it out yourself.”

   With that, Ten detaches himself away from him. “Fine. Let’s go eat.” 

 

**

 

   “I think I might have to go back to the mall later.” Taeyong says. 

   “Why?” Ten asks, eating his fourth slice of pizza happily. 

   “I’m just gonna go get some things for the house. Also, you need more clothes. You can’t just borrow my clothes forever.” Taeyong says pointedly at the shirt, _his_ shirt that Ten was wearing. 

   “But I like your scent.”

   “That’s not the point.” Taeyong sighs, his hand coming to cover his reddening face, as he sees Ten’s smirk. “You really like riling me up don’t you?”

   “It’s my personal talent, baby.”

   Taeyong groans, as he focuses on his plate instead. There has never been a day that’s passed for the past month that he wasn’t bickering with Ten. It’s gotten to point where it had become a routine for Taeyong. He has yet to wait for the time that he actually wins. 

   “Can I come with you?”

   Taeyong stops. “What?”

   “Can I come with you to the mall?”

   Taeyong blinks at him. “Are you serious?”

   Ten raises an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

   “First of all,” Taeyong starts. “You said it yourself that hybrids couldn’t expose themselves to the public in fear of hunters. How am I supposed to hide you by then—”

  “Who’s hiding who now?”

   They both freeze. 

   Taeyong turns around to see a new figure entering the kitchen. “Yuta?! What are you doing here?” 

   “To return your review notebook. I finally passed that hard ass project yesterday. I placed it on your table.”

   And that was when Yuta’s attention finally went to Ten. 

    _Shit. Oh Shit._  

   Taeyong thought he had some big explaining to, but then-

   “You must be Yuta? Taeyong told me about you.”

   Taeyong’s eyes widen. 

   “That’s me,” Yuta nods. “And uh, who are you exactly?” 

   “Oh, I’m Ten. Taeyong’s new roommate,” Ten stands from his seat and walks towards Yuta, offering his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

   “Taeyong has a new roommate? Well I’ll be damned,” Yuta says in astonishment, taking Ten’s hand and shaking it. 

   Meanwhile, Taeyong looks at their exchange, confused and flabbergasted. Why is Yuta acting so normal? Does his bestfriend actually know about the existence of hybrids?

   And then at that moment, Taeyong finally sees.

   Ten’s cat ears and tail. 

   They were gone. 

   “Taeyong never told me he got a new roommate. I was starting to worry he was going to rot by himself forever.”

   “I actually just moved in a week ago. So yeah, I’m still pretty new here and still getting used to it. Right, Taeyong?” 

   And there it is again. Ten’s piercing stare that tells Taeyong to just _go with the story._ “Uh, right. Ten’s pretty new to the city.”

   “Wait, Ten?” Yuta says, eyebrows furrowed. “Isn’t that-“

   Taeyong sweats. _We’re done for._

   “The name of Taeyong’s cat?” Ten cuts him. “Yeah, pretty funny, right? We would’ve been good friends but we had to return it to its owner. It ran away apparently.”

   Taeyong wasn’t wrong when he said Ten was good in almost everything. Because right now, he was doing a great job being a lying ass that even Yuta, his least gullible friend was believing everything that came out of Ten’s mouth. 

   “Taeyong, you still there?”

   Taeyong jumps. “Oh sorry, zoned out for a second. What was that?”

   “I said,” Yuta says. “You should go around the city with Ten some time. Help him know his way around.” 

   “Right,” Taeyong says absentmindedly.

   Yuta stares at the clock. “Oh shit, I gotta go. I’m late for class. See you,” He waves at Taeyong and shakes Ten’s hand. “It was nice to meet you Ten!” 

   “Likewise,” Ten smiles. 

   Taeyong watches as Yuta finds his way back to the living room and finally leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

   “Fuck, that was close,” Taeyong sighs in relief, looking back at Ten. “You!”

   “Me,” Ten says.

   “You’re such a good liar,” Taeyong mutters, but then he remembers what he was about to point out. “Your ears....and tail.”

   “Oh yeah, right,” Ten says as if like magic, his cat ears and tail reappear right before Taeyong’s eyes. 

   “Surprised?” Ten asks him. 

   “You never told me you can hide it,” Taeyong says. “I would’ve brought you with me whenever I went outside so you wouldn’t feel like being locked up here.”

   “As touching as that sounds, I wouldn’t have been able to hide my cat features weeks ago. I’ve been stuck in cat form for so long that it my body had got used to two forms alone. I just discovered I can be able to hide it again just a week ago.”

  “So being in pure human form takes up more energy than your other forms?”

   Ten nods. “The longest I can shift to pure human form is probably for a day.” 

   Taeyong takes in everything Ten had just said. Perhaps he hasn’t known everything about him after all. Nonetheless, he was still thankful Ten told him, as Taeyong these days was starting to worry whether he was isolating Ten away from the outside world. For the past month, the most Ten had gone through outside was when he waited for Taeyong by the elevator in their floor who was about to collapse from the amount of books he was holding at midnight. 

   “Okay,” Taeyong nods, processing everything. “So you’re alright with going outside?” 

   “If you want me to,” Ten shrugs. 

   “I know you want to.” 

   “What makes you say that?”

   Taeyong tries to hide his laugh as he sees Ten’s tail flicker excitedly in contrast with the nonchalant look he was trying to pull. “I just know. We’re leaving in fifteen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again :D im sorry its been awhile since ive updated but here it is!! it's short compared to the other chapters but i promise ill update the next chapter soon. tell me your thoughts about it <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/like95s)  
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/taetenvlog)


End file.
